Siege of Fortaleza
The Siege of Fortaleza, designated the Fortaleza Strategic Offensive Operation by the Malagka's city and Military base Gibraltar , and also known as the Fall of Fortaleza, was the final major offensive of the The Raider War. After the March to Alhama in Granada from February 2108 to December 2109, the Allied Army had temporarily stopped at a line 58,7 km (37 miles) west of Granada. On December 17, Fortaleza established its defense plan for the city. The first defensive preparations on the outskirts of Granada were carried out on December 19, under the command of Warlord Juan "Carnicero" Background. From 1 February 2108 , the Allied Army began the offensive known as March to Alhama de Granada, tracing a distance of 60 km, west of Granada. 'Order of Battle.' The allied forces of Malagka and Gibraltar consisted of 20.000 Infantry Soldiers. Grouped in twenty regiments. Directed by General Arturo Reverte. Apart from these Malagka troops, they were on behalf of Military base Gibraltar, Five Battalions equipped with power armos were Assigned the Tactical role of shock Troops, breaching Enemy Defenses in order to prepare the way for a Broad Infantry Advance. Along with them came armored vehicles along with artillery, all operated by veterans Ghouls The Raider forces consisted of several thousand exhausted and disorganized Raiders but veterans in combat, along with poorly trained slaves and recruits. Besides, they still kept a total of 2,000 supermutant mercenaries who were armed and motivated in addition to being led by a warchief Supermutant called Capitan. 'Battle of Moraleda de Zafayona.' The sector in which most of the fighting took place in the general offensive was Moraleda de Zafayona, the last major defensive line outside Granada. The battle of Zafayona’s Moraleda, which was fought for four days from December 18 to February 21, was one of Raider War’s battles: twenty thousand infantry soldiers and more than 50 tanks and artillery pieces were deployed to break the "Gates to Granada", which were defended by about 10,000 Raiders and 50 tanks and 50. The forces led by Arturo Reverte broke defensive positions, suffering around 1,000 deaths, while 8,000 Raider troops were killed before retreating. On the 21st of February, the fourth day, the Tenth Regiment broke the final line of Zafayona’s Moraleda; and nothing but broken Raiders groups were between them and Grenada. While Gibraltar’s aviation launched bombardments. 'Encirclement of Granada.' On 23 December, Malagka’s artillery along with Gibraltar began bombing Grenada and did not stop until the city surrendered. The weight of the artillery delivered by the artillery during the battle was greater than the total tonnage thrown by the Gibraltar bombers in the city. While from the twenty infantry regiments of Malagka, several separated surrounding the city, fortifying key points that allowed avoiding the departure of enemy combatants from the city. On December 23, the regiments of the North and South along with those of the West continued to tighten the fence, cutting the last link between the exterior and the city. On the following day, December 25, the Malagka incursion from Granada was consolidated, with the main units that probed and penetrated the defensive ring of Granada. 'Battle in Berlin' 'Battle for the Reichstag.' 'Last redoubts.' 'Surrender and Aftermath'